Le Fey Sisters
The Le fey sisters are a powerful group of fey siblings that live in Avalon. Melinda : "Some merely have greatness thrust upon them." -Melinda to Lexington about herself on top of Castle Wyvern The eldest and most powerful of her siblings, Melinda has been alive a long time and as such knows much about magic and has a natural gift for healing that does not appear in most of her siblings. She is considered the head of the family and is often looked at as an authority figure when her sisters become out of hand. It is she the twins go to when they realize Morgana intends to hurt Helena and she who appears at Castle Wyvern to stop her. She is very kind and gentle, feeling deep regret when she is unable to raise Helena from the dead, and it is said she rarely uses her powers for anything other than healing, casting offensive spells for the first time in centuries when she is attempting to subdue Morgana. Maria : "They stumble that run fast." - Marie to Marina at Viola's birthday ceremony Maria is the second eldest sister, and has a more involved relationship with her sisters, particularly Marina whom she has watched since birth. Maria is described by Marina as being overly cautious and easily exasperated, though this may only refer to her dealings with her sister. Maria is very interested to meet Viola when she travels to Avalon, as well as Helena. The three women get along well enough, and it is hinted that Maria took part in training Helena to use her powers. Morgana : "When she's angry-" ' : '"She is keen and shrewd." -the twins to Melinda when they believe Morgana will harm Helena Morgana is the third of her sisters, and resents this fact since she hates to take orders from Melinda and Maria. She was banished from Avalon until the calling like all other Fey, though is is revealed in A Midsummer's Night that she landed in the same area as Puck and the two were lovers for a time before she abandoned him to find her sisters and return home for the calling. When Morgana learns about Puck's decision to stay in the human realm, she sets out to find him, posing as a human and getting a job in Xanatos industries though this is unknown to Puck for some time. When she reveals herself to him, he turns her away and refuses to beg Oberon for his powers back. When she realizes he has refused her to stay near the humans -including Helena- she is enraged and launches an attack on the castle. It is only after she has inadvertently, but remorselessly caused Helena's death that her sisters arrive and she is put in chains by Melinda and taken back to Avalon. She does not know Helena has survived until she meets VIola in Daughter of Avalon. After torturing the girl, she sets her free from imprisonment, hoping she will bring chaos to the kingdom when she confronts Oberon. Miranda : "Let none presume to wear an undeserved dignity." - Miranda to Helena and Viola Miranda is unlike her sisters in that she has next to no care for other Children of Oberon, Puck and others included. She does not hold any grudge against Morgana for her attack on Castle Wyvern, but she also shows no loyalty to her or any other person she encounters. She comes off as very rude to Viola at her birthday ceremony, and Helena states Miranda was never kind to her either. Despite her general indifference, Miranda is who sets Morgana's mission into play. As a hand to the Queen Titania, she is one of the first to hear of Puck's banishment and tells the twins, Melissa and Marissa, who go on to tell Morgana herself. She never shows any remorse for this even though it technically ended up costing Helena her life. Matilda : "Better a witty fool than a foolish wit." -Matilda to Puck when he and Helena come searching for : Viola Matilda is a very sweet fey, and very loyal to the crown of Avalon. Though often teased by Morgana about it, she is actually very practiced with magic and can use her birth given powers as well as create potions and spells all her own. It is for this reason Oberon asks her to create a potion that will strip Viola of her powers. She does not know what he is planning to use the potion for initially, and so reveals the potions qualities to Puck and Helena when they come looking, inadvertently revealing Viola's whereabouts as well as Oberon's plan. luckily the potion is never used and she later destroys it to avoid anyone being hurt. When Merlin and Viola take the thrown, she pledges allegiance to them. Michaela : ' "She prefers to listen to many and speak to few."' -Viola explaining why she chose Michaela as her right hand Michaela is a very beautiful, but very silent member of her family. In her few appearances in the series, she never speaks. One of the youngest of her sisters, she is shown to be incredibly gifted with traditional magic not unlike Melinda, but also like Melinda is said to rarely use it. She becomes Viola's right hand after she takes the throne, Viola saying she had chosen her due to her utter anonymity in Avalon. Her parents question her decision before realising they have never heard anything good or bad about Michaela in all her years living. Marissa and Melissa "Let's go hand in hand;" "Not one before the other." - the twins speaking before they travel to see Melinda Identical twins identifiable only by which way they part their hair, Marissa and Melissa are never seen apart. They wear matching outfits wherever they go and often speak simultaneously unless they are telling a story, at which point they switch off sentences. The two are very mischievous and love gossip, basking in the attention they get whenever they hold information. It is them who tell Morgana about Puck's banishment. However, it is also them who tell Melinda when they believe Morgana is going to far with her scheme. They are very close with all their sisters, though far less than they are with each other and at nearly two millenniums old, are some of the youngest Le Fey sisters. Marina : "I bear a charmed life." -Marina to Viola at her birthday ceremony The youngest Le Fey sister, Marina is very kind and open unlike some of her siblings. Primarily raised by Maria, she shows little interest in learning more of magic like Matilda or of gaining more power like Morgana. Instead she seems to only want more friends outside of her family. She is very exited to meet Viola who physically she resembles in age though they are centuries apart in biological age. Marina is one of the first Children of Oberon Viola meets and gets to know and the two talk for some time before parting ways. She speaks briefly with Helena, asking about the gargoyles who she had not seen in 16 years. Marina is present at Viola's coronation along with Matilda, Melinda, Maria, and Michaela, the rest of her sisters choosing not to attend.